Weekend in toyko
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Sam can't go to Toyko to meet her parents her parents come to the camp


_Weekend in Tokyo _

_( Sam is sitting in her tent at about ten in the morning reading a book)_

_(Radar walks in)_

_Radar: Um Sam_

_Sam: Yea (gets of her cot)_

_Radar: Um…this came for you (hands her a letter)_

_Sam: (starts to open the letter) Oh thanks Radar (reading over it and a smile comes over her face) Ahhhhhhh… Radar this is great !!! _

_Radar: What ???_

_Sam: My mom said they want to meet me in Tokyo _

_Radar: That's great_

_Sam: Do you think you can get a weekend pass from Henry _

_Radar: I think I can_

_Sam: Oh thanks Radar (hugs him) I got to go tell Hawkeye and Trap (runs out)_

_(she sees Frank and Margret walking across the compound )_

_Sam: Frank_

_Frank: What do you want captain !!!_

_Sam: Frank can you stop being snotty for 1 minute_

_Margret: Captain Thompson you do not speak to a doctor that way_

_Sam: Well last time I checked Frank wasn't a doctor_

_( Henry walks by )_

_Margret: Coronal did you just here what she said to him_

_Henry: Major I just finished 47 hours of meat ball surgery now just put it in your complaint box along with the other 50,000 _

_Sam: Henry do you know where Hawkeye and Trap's at_

_Henry: Last time I saw them they were walking towards the swamp_

_Sam: Thanks (starts to walk ) _

_Frank: You havn't heard the last of this _

_Sam: Sure Frank (walks away)_

_(Sam walks into the swamp Trapper and Hawkeye are strung out on their cots asleep)_

_Sam: (runs over to Hawkeye cot) Hawkeye wake up !!!_

_Hawkeye: (rolls over still half asleep) wahhh…_

_Sam: (runs over to Trapper's cot) Trapper !!! (he rolls over) Trapper !!! _

_Trapper: I don't want to go to school today mommy_

_Sam: Trapper !!! _

_Trapper: Ahhhhhhh… (wakes up with a startle)_

_Hawkeye: (walks over to trappers bed) Kimmy what's going on were trying to sleep ( collapses on the edge trapper's bed and trapper sit's up and Sam sit's down between them)_

_Trapper: Yea you didn't just put in 47 hours in OR (rubs his eyes)_

_Sam: (unfolding the letter) well I'll let ya'll go back to sleep in a minute…but I'm just so exited _

_Hawkeye: The wars over and were all going home _

_Sam: no…my mom sent me a letter saying they want to meet me in sole this weekend and we've all been working so hard I thought maybe ya'll would like to come with me_

_Trapper: What do you think Hawk we have been working awful hard lately _

_Hawkeye: If I said no I'd be crazy_

_Sam: OK so now we just need to get three weekend passes from Henry_

_(Henry is sitting in his office looking over some paper work)_

_Henry: Radar can you get General Lee on the phone please _

_Radar: Here sir (hands him the phone)_

_Henry: Thank you Radar _

_Henry: Hello General Lee this is Coronal Henry Blake over at the 4077__th__ …yea were all doing fine listen I was calling to find out if we could maybe get some more supplies to us…yes I know we got our supplies for the month but we've had casualties coming in like hot cakes…fine general fine thanks for your help (slams the phone down)_

_Radar: (walks in with a stack of papers) sir you need to sign the recitation form and the daily report _

_Henry: ( get's done signing the forms) here you go Radar _

_Radar: Captain's Pierce, Macintyre and Thompson are here to see you _

_Henry: (Radar walks out and Hawkeye, Trapper and Sam walk in) Show them in Radar _

_Sam: Henry we need three weekend in passes for Tokyo my parents are meeting me there_

_Hawkeye: And were going with her _

_Henry: OK you got em…Radar bring three weekend passes_

_Trapper: Wait a second it's never been this easy to get passes out of him_

_Sam: What's the catch Henry _

_Henry: No catch I just need ya'll to stop in Seoul _

_Sam: There it is…I knew it was to easy_

_Henry: Look I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't that we need more supplies and the General is refusing to send them _

_Trapper: Don't they understand when those boys get all shot up out there they come to us so we can patch them up so they can go out and get shot all up agine_

_Henry: Well they do Macintyre but they don't care _

_Sam: Well they should I mean after 72 or 83 hours in OR we look worse then the boys were patching up_

_Henry: I know, I know but they won't do anything about it_

_Hawkeye: We'll that's the army for ya _

_Sam: Well what do we need Henry _

_Henry: A little of everything_

_(Radar enters)_

_Radar: Sir here are the passes you asked for_

_Henry: Thank you Radar (starts signing them)_

_Hawkeye: Well look at it this way it's better then nothing at all _

_Sam: I guess your right_

_( the scene changes to the day Sam, Hawkeye and Trapper go to Tokyo Sam's sitting on Hawkeye's bed while him and Trapper get done packing Henry walks in)_

_Henry: Now where are ya'll staying at agine ? If things get tight around here I may have to call you back_

_Sam: Where staying at the Natal inn OK but try not to need us_

_Radar: (runs in) Coronal_

_Henry: What is it Radar ?_

_Radar: I got in touch with the Larry over at the 3089__th__ and there sending over a truck load of plasma and everything else we need right now !!!_

_Sam: We'll that's just great _

_Trapper: Yea once we get what we need to patch kids up we get kids to patch up_

_Sam: So much for seeing my family _

_Henry: Well I'll be taking these (takes Sam, Trapper and Hawkeye's passes)_

_Announcer: Attention Incoming wounded all personal please report to OR it's going to be a long one folks _

_Hawkeye: We'll were back in business _

_Trapper: Come on lets go (they all run out of the swamp)_

_Sam: (is on the bus checking out a soldier who has a chest wound) OK lets get this man into pre op now !! He has multiple chest wounds and needs to get in OR eminently_

_Core man: Yes mame (they get him off the bus and run him into the building)_

_(scene changes to the OR)_

_Trapper: (walks over to where Sam is getting the soldier ready for surgery) OK Sam what's the story with this guy _

_Sam: He has multiple chest wounds and he has at least a dozen pieces a shrapnel in there _

_Trapper: Sam you know if you ever wanted to stop being a nurse you could be a doctor ( they both smile) OK lets get this man patched up and out of here I need suction _

_Sam: Suction Doctor_

_Hawkeye: How's it look over there Trapper _

_Trapper: This kid looks like the enemy had target practice with him_

_Hawkeye: Can you handle it on your own I'm shacking hands with this kids small intestine_

_Trapper: Yea I got it Sam lets clamp that bleeding _

_Sam: Yes Doctor clamping _

_Trapper: Oh wow I think this guys got over 50 pieces of shrapnel in him_

_(later)_

_Nurse: Doctor we have a guy over here with a stomach wound_

_Trapper: OK Sam I'm all done with this guy can you sew him up_

_Sam: Yea Trapper _

_Trapper: Good call for me when you get done_

_Sam: Yes Doctor _

_(walks over to the other table Radar enters)_

_Radar: Sam there's a call for you from Tokyo _

_Sam: I'm sorta busy Radar…who is it ?_

_Radar: I think it's your mother mame _

_Sam: Tell her that I'll be right there _

_Radar: Yes mame _

_(scene changes to Radars office where he is on the phone Sam comes walking in full scrubs on)_

_Radar: here she is mame_

_(Sam sits down and Radar hands her the phone)_

_Sam: Ma _

_Mrs. Thompson: Sammy is that you _

_Sam: Yea it's me ma _

_Mrs. Thompson: What happened you were supposed to be in Tokyo 7 hours ago _

_Sam: Mom were swamped with casualties and I can't get I really wish I could come to Tokyo and see all of you but I just can't get away_

_Mrs. Thompson: That's OK honey it was a good plan anyway_

_Sam: I wish I could just see ya'll agine_

_(Hawkeye walks in)_

_Hawkeye: Sam more casualties jus came in we need you to get back in here _

_Sam: Ok I'll be right there…mom I got to get back to work…I love you_

_Mrs. Thompson: I love you too honey now you go back in there and be the best nurse you can be_

_Sam: Bye mom_

_Mrs. Thompson : Bye sweetheart _

_(she hangs up the phone)_

_Sam: Well back to work_

_(walks through the swinging door)_

_(later radar is sitting at his desk the phone rings)_

_Radar: 4077__th__ MASH Radar O' Reilly speaking_

_Mrs. Thompson: Honey this is Captain Thompson's Mother_

_Radar: Oh hold on a minute she's in surgery I'll get her_

_Mrs. Thompson: No honey don't bother Sam while she's working I want to talk to you_

_Radar: To me_

_Mrs. Thompson: Can I talk to your commander about getting us down to your unit_

_Radar: Oh yes mame_

_(Henry is on the phone in his office)_

_Henry: Well mame I don't know if you want to come to our unit I mean were only four miles from the front_

_Mrs. Thompson: Well we can handle it_

_Henry: Well if you can fly to Soule will send our corporals to get your family in about an hour_

_Mrs. Thompson: Oh thank you coronal _

_Henry: Don't Minchin it_

_Mrs. Thompson: But don't tell Sammy about this _

_Henry: You have my word goodbye_

_Mrs. Thompson: bye bye _

_(Trapper, Hawkeye and Sam walk out of the OR)_

_Trapper: What day is it ?_

_Hawkeye: I think it's Monday and we went in on Friday_

_Sam: Were did the weekend go _

_Trapper: The Chinese stole it_

_Sam: That makes sense_

_Trapper: I don't know about ya'll but I'm going to sack out _

_Sam: Can I come to yawls tent I want to play some solitary and can't find my cards_

_Trapper: Yea as long as I can sleep_

_Hawkeye: Well I think I'm going to wash up_

_(Trapper, Hawkeye and Sam walk into the swamp)_

_Trapper: Well have fun if anyone needs me I'll be the one face down in the pillow the cards are beside my bed Sam_

_Sam: Thanks (grabs them from beside his bed and sit's down and pulls up a table)_

_Trapper: Leave me a call for March_

_Hawkeye: Sure thing Camille (walks out)_

_( Scene changes to Sam's parents coming into camp along with 5 of her siblings driven by Radar and Klinger )_

_Mr. Thompson: (climb out of the jeep driven by Klinger) Boy that was a strange looking women _

_Mrs. Thompson: Your telling me…come on kids _

_Emily: Coming mom…Amanda, Catharine get over here and help me with the bags _

_Mrs. Thompson: Come on Joey, John _

_Joey: Coming mom (run's to meet her)_

_(Henry walks out of Radar's office and walks over to meet them)_

_Henry: Mame I'm coronal Blake _

_Mrs. Thompson: Kathryn Thompson and This is my husband Jim and these are our daughters Emily, Amanda and Catharine and are twin boys Joey and John _

_Henry: Well it's nice to meet you_

_( Hawkeye walks up to Henry )_

_Hawkeye: Henry I got to ask the army for a rise if were gonna work this hard_

_Henry: Um this is Captain Pierce one of our finest surgeons _

_Mrs. Thompson: Nice to meet you I'm Captain Thompson's Mother _

_Hawkeye: Oh Sam's mom _

_Mrs. Thompson: Yea _

_Hawkeye: Nice to meet you too _

_Mrs. Thompson: Henry Do you know where Sam might be _

_Henry: I don't but Pierce might_

_Hawkeye: She's in the swamp _

_Henry: Their tent _

_Mrs. Thompson: Oh OK_

_(they walk off towards the swamp Amanda and Emily walk into the tent )_

_Emily: Sam !!!_

_Sam: Emily, Amanda what are you guys doing here _

_Amanda: We came to visit you _

_Sam: But how did you get here _

_( Mrs. Thompson and Mr. Thompson , the twins and Catharine walk in along with Hawkeye)_

_Sam: Mom !! Dad !! (runs over and hugs them) What are you doing here ??_

_Mrs. Thompson: We thought since you couldn't come see us we would come see you _

_Sam: Well I'm glad you did I've missed ya'll so much _

_Trapper: (from his bed) Can someone turn off the noise _

_Sam: Sorry Trap, mom this Hawkeye _

_Hawkeye: And the zombie over there is Captain Macintyre _

_Sam: Right now he's giving his eyelids a exam _

_Hawkeye: Trap wake up we've got company _

_Trapper: With any luck General MacArthur telling us we can go home (rolls over and opens his eyes)_

_Sam: Trap these are my parents and sisters and brothers _

_Trapper: well I'll meet them when I'm actually conscious (rolls back over)_

_Sam: I bet ya'll are hungry after your trip will go over to the mess tent and get some food_

_Hawkeye: (laying down) if you can find anything that's not moving _

_(later after they eat Sam and her mother walk out of the mess tent with the twins who have food all over them)_

_Sam: Look at you to you're a mess_

_Mrs. Thompson: Well can you get them cleaned up_

_Sam: Well we don't have any bubble bath tubs but we do have the officers showers _

_Mrs. Thompson: That will do _

_( Sam walks up to the officers shower along with her brothers)_

_Sam: (knocks on the door) anyone in there_

_Trapper: I am what do ya want _

_Sam: food fight in the mess tent I'm coming in _

_(enters the shower)_

_Trapper: Sam !!_

_Sam: Can you wash these two off _

_Trapper: Sure stick them in the other shower_

_Sam: Thanks (leaves the shower)_

_(the next day Sam is helping her family get packed to leave)_

_Announcer: Attention all surgical personnel_

_Sam: There's our song _

_Announcer: Incoming Casualties in the compound all personal report to surgery _

_Sam: I got to go _

_Mrs. Thompson: We'll probley won't see you agine_

_Sam: I love you mom I love you dad (she hugs them)_

_John: Sam when will you be home _

_Sam: Well that's up to the Chinese I love ya'll_

_Trapper: (comes in her door) Come on Sam that's are queue_

_Mrs. Thompson: (to trapper) it was nice to meet you young man_

_Trapper: it was nice to meet you too…come on Sam_

_Mrs. Thompson: I love you_

_Sam: Love you too (as she's running out)_

_( Ending Credits) _


End file.
